Zio's Plotbunny Farm
by Zio-hime
Summary: This here is where I'll put all the Bunnies that seem to never leave me alone. Some I might write . maybe...but others if wanted can be adopted So those who want to be inspired or are looking for something to write please have look you might like what you see. Fandoms included: HTTYD, Pokemon, FMA, One Piece, Bleach, GravityFalls, Detective Conan, etc. Includes Crossovers.
1. Naruto Bunnies

**Naruto Plotbunnies**

 **#5 Bunnies**

* * *

 _My Mama is a Kid  
_ [SasuFem!Naru]

 _Warning: mention of rape, preteen pregnancy  
Also this was inspired by a fellow writers story so original idea not mine only modified to my tastes._

During Naruto's (femnaruto) summer vacation in her second year in the academy she is attacked and raped after coming back from training. Sasuke who was also coming back stubbles upon the attack and helps Naruto get away but Naruto runs before Sasuke could say anything. Weeks later when Naruto is sick during class Sasuke figures out that she is pregnant and tries to help her both to deal with the baby and her emotional wounds which causes them to fall in love. Later on Hinata and Anko join in on the secret and help the two young budding parents care for their kid.

They have to face many trials while being young parents. Orochimaru attacking Sasuke to get his body, Naruto learning her heritage Uzumaki & Namikaze, Finding the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, fighting against the Akatsuki that want Kurama.

* * *

 _Kitsune Pirates  
_ [SasuNaru] OnePiece crossover

 _Warning: Yaoi, Boy love_

During the fight at VOTE at the last minute when Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan collide Sasuke isn't able to kill Naruto instead shifts his attack to block Naruto's Rasengan. This causes a sort of vortex to appear since the cursed chakra and Kyuubi chakra collide and reject each other. Both of the genin are exhausted by their fight more Sasuke then Naruto so Sasuke ends up caught in the gravitational pull of the portal and goes flying toward it causing Naruto to try and save him using clones but they don't hold which causes both of them to get sucked in. At that moment Kakashi appears but is too late to pull them back so he runs back to the village as fast as possible to inform Tsunade and Jiraya to what happened. Later when the two of them wake up they find themselves on an island Sasuke ends up trying to get away from Naruto but is too worn out from fighting while Naruto is quickly getting better so ends up being caught by Naruto. They then devolve into a shouting match that causes Naruto to blurt out that he is his most precious person since he understands him the most. This embarrasses Naruto but Sasuke is actually touched by this (though he doesn't show it) so he gives in to Naruto and says he won't leave him especially since he's the only one who might get a way to get home. Later they decide to go to the grand line after hearing rumors at the inn in the small town they're staying at about how there are strange people and artifacts that can do all kinds of stuff like perhaps open portals to other dimensions maybe.

-Sasuke asks about the red chakra that Naruto used to defeat him. Naruto tries to evaded being questioned until Sasuke can't take it anymore and confronts him about it. Naruto ends up ranting about his life to Sasuke and why he was so jealous of him and why he thought him going to Orochimaru was a stupid idea.

-Sasuke makes Naruto be Captain since he's the one that's dragging all these strays to their ship plus he's not much of a people person. Although he does help keep the crew in line who are all kids to teenagers, and maybe 1 or 2 adults.

-They try to figure out a way to go home when Naruto thinks about the toad summoning contracts which he uses to write to Jiraya. He tries to summon a Gamakichi only to get a tadpole so he uses almost all his own chakra to summon Kichi. Jiraya sends back stuff he will need for his training while ordering Naruto to keep watch of Sasuke as he tries to find a way to bring them back which may take some time.

-Naruto and Sasuke end up developing their bond even more since they're stuck together which takes a surprising turn when they fall for each other. This causes their crew to try and get them to realize their feelings but get frustrated by the fact Naruto is so dense And Sasuke is in denial.

* * *

 _Naruto: Shinobi Vizord  
_ Bleach crossover

During the Academy Naruto gets attacked by Hollow on his Birthday as he's hiding from the drunken villagers the hollow being attracted to his high Reiryoku. During the attack the Hollow pushes Naruto's spirit out of his body and tries to eat Naruto though academy student is able to quickly adjust to his temporary state. During the altercation the Kyuubi is woken up early from the fact that Naruto's soul is missing and has pushed Kyuubi's soul to control his body, though the seal keeps him from outright possessing him only giving him the use of Naruto's Senses.

Seeing the hollow the Kyuubi decides to help Naruto since it hates the malevolent spirits plus it doesn't want to be trapped in a comatose body it can't use if Naruto's soul is eaten. So it floods the body with all the chakra it can stand which affects the chain of fate connecting Naruto's body & spirit and because of its corrosive effects majorly injures the hollow and forces it to leave. But its last attack hits the holding plate on Naruto's chest which immediately starts the hollowfication to turn Naruto into a Hollow. The Kyuubi having a small connection to Naruto's soul because of the seal informs Naruto to look for a box with a sword that's connected to the red ribbon.

Naruto is then thrown into his Soulscape as it's starting to collapse and dissolving into white small boxes as he tries to figure out what the heck Kyuubi was talking about since he can't see any ribbons. Finally he decides to do what he has heard in the academy and shinobi about sensing chakra and tried to sense something from the boxes around him. This causes him to accidently 'see' the ribbons connected to them and is able to grab the red ribbon Kurama talked about yanking the box open to pull out his zanpakutō before his Soulscape collapsed completely.

Out in the real world Kisuke Urahara and his team come upon Naruto after his transformation is complete and take him and his body to his shop to help the young orphan and explain what happened to him.

* * *

 _The Ninja Pikachu  
_ [possibly NarutoxAsh can change] Pokemon crossover

 _Warning: possible boy love/yaoi_

Naruto was sent to the Pokemon world (either during the VOTE fight or after sealing Kagura) when he wakes up he finds himself as a Pikachu. But since he was exhausted from fighting before he passes out from his injuries and Prof. Oak finds him, catches him and goes back to the lab to heal him all of this was maybe a week before Ash gets his starter. During that week after he's healed he tries to escape but the professor won't let him, which aggravates Naruto since he gets left inside his pokeball. So when Ash gets his starter [Naruto] and lets him out he isn't a very happy pokemon so getting hugged by a stranger he accidently (on purpose) shocks Ash. So after leaving (and Naruto making his displeasure of pokeballs "They are torture devices! They should have never been made its inhumane!" known) Naruto tries to figure out a way to ditch Ash but get him a new partner so he isn't forced to stop his journey. Although he gets mad when Ash tries to order him around and so ignores him which leads to the Spearow attack.

During the whole chase Naruto is learning how similar Ash is to him; beside the fact Naruto is a ninja while Ash isn't, so he starts to like Ash. So when Ash tries to protect Naruto, he figures it wouldn't hurt to stick to him and help him fulfill his dream, and goes to help Ash. But since Naruto isn't a natural born Pokemon he has no clue how to use a move so goes with his gut and somehow able to revert back to his human self and use thunder to protect them. The attack knocks out everyone, Pokemon and human, so Naruto reverts back to a Pikachu and the rest goes the same way as canon up until the Pokecenter since Naruto doesn't need to go into the ER since his body has rapid healing.

When Naruto comes back Ash has rented a room and he then goes to confront Naruto about turning back into a human. This leads to Naruto telling him about what and who he is and where he's from. At first Ash is stunned to find out his starter was originally human or is (?) and is willing to free Naruto from being his Pokemon, though he's upset he has to give up his starter but is fine with having to find another one. Naruto though rejects the offer since he still might be caught after being freed plus he likes Ash, since he reminds him of himself and wants to help him although with a few conditions.

First one was that only he was able to reveal his ability to be human everyone else will only see him as a Pikachu and if Ash thought he needed to tell someone he had to ask first. Second he would only be using Pokemon attacks in battles no jutsu unless it's a dire situation then it's full out. Third while Ash will train him as a pokemon Naruto will train Ash as a ninja so that both of them can get stronger, that and so Ash can protect himself better from other people and Pokemon just in case. (During this Ash says he doesn't have any chakra so can't do jutsus /doesn't know about Aura/ but Naruto won't budge since Lee was still a ninja even without jutsus.) And finally he wants to be able to travel in his human form whenever he wants he'll just make a shadow clone to replace Pikachu!him and vice versa when needed.

Ash is fine with all his conditions though he's especially ecstatic about him becoming a ninja (not for long hehehe).

Naruto has the ability to go from human to Pikachu [uses Kage bushin to hide his secret and have both forms out]

Later Naruto is registered as a trainer in his human form but will only have a few pokemon. [Kurama aka Kyuubi will be a Vulpix when out of seal and becomes Naruto's starter]

If there is a pairing it will be NarutoxAsh (may have hints at beginning with Ash getting mad at Naruto, because of him being cuddled by girls in his Pikachu form)

Naruto helps Ash discover his aura when they try to see if he has chakra and with the help of Ash's other Pokemon Ash learns to use Pokemon moves instead of jutsus since he has a very small chakra pool (can only use 3 jutsu).

During the journey Naruto tries to figure out if he died from defeating _ or was he transported here by accident and if he can get back home.

Story will have a few game aspects to flesh it out and be more realistic.

Battles will have rewards set by the trainer and they can be: [money, items, TMs, favors, privileges]

Team Rocket will be a mixture of game/canon and be a realistic evil organization same with other teams [Jesse, James & Meowth will be the same but a bit misguided]

If writing the entire leagues separate story by regions into smaller stories this include movies too.

Ash will have other Pokemon and won't restart after each region because Naruto won't let him. He will later be able carry more pokemon since prof. oak will let him to train more of his pokemon.

Will need to have all names of Pokemon rangers they will encounter and other people that help Pokemon for later reference.

* * *

 _Reaching for a New Dream_

[NarutoxFem!Ash] Pokemon crossover

 _Warning: fem!Ash, AshxMisty!sisterly, NarutoxF!Ash, Kunoichi!Ash_

Naruto after defeating Kaguya was transported to the Pokemon world as a last revenge by her and is reverted back to his 10 yr old self landing in Pallet town a bit before Ash leaves. Ash in this world is a girl but is still the same oblivious dense person she is and though Delia wanted her Ash to be a girly girl she accepted her daughter was a tomboy.

With the help Oak, Delia, and Ash (the one who found him) they teach him about their world and he goes on his journey with Ash on the request of Delia to look out for her daughter.[threatened him]

Kurama is with him but is out of his seal [though still connected by a mental link] and has become a Zorua though he has no clue how to use his new powers. This follows through all of episodes, movies with a few game elements mixed in to give it some action.


	2. Harry Potter Bunnies

**Harry Potter Plotbunnies**

 **#10 bunnies**

* * *

 _The Lionesses of Gryffindor_

[DracfoFem!Harry] [BlaiseFem!Ron] [TheoMione] Fem!GoldenTrio

So to start of both Harry and Ron are born as girls, naturally everything else is still the same, except for them no one else is different. So pretty much we follow canon, though them being girls changes a few things cause of you know…social expectations, romances, views, upbringing, etc.

For Ron things at home change quite a bit and so she grows up differently though keeps somewhat in character.

Roxanne Billie Weasley

She becomes rebellious since Molly has a bit of an old time view on what a girl should do and be. (smothering, protective, proper….) This causes Ron to be a tomboy since she doesn't like her mom making her be girly. Finds it unbearable that her mother wants her to be a 'proper witch' not wanting her to play Quidditch.

Because she is the first fem!Weasley instead of Ginny she doesn't have to get hand-me-downs though she instead has overprotective brothers. This causes her to be more independent and hot tempered since they tease her too.

She also isn't as jealous of Harry's fame cause she is also slightly famous and doesn't like the attention [much anyway] since she was the first Female Weasley to be born not Ginny.

Tends to be like a big sister to Harry and Mione since she has siblings unlike the others she's also very protective of them and welling to fight be it girls or boys. {has a great punch and knows the bat bogey hex}

She doesn't like being called her full name so asks to be called Ron but the twins and Molly call her Roxie, the twins to annoy her and her mother since it sounds more feminine then Ron. Mostly still the same as boy!Ron except able to notice more, has a bit more ambition, and some tact sees less in white and black.

She is also more touchy feely [hugs, pats on head], abnormal strength [gets it from Molly],

Now for Harry this also changes a few things though like Ron not overly too much so keeps to her character.

Harriet Jamie Potter [there is a story about how she got her name won't explain it here tho]

Because Harry is a girl the Dursley's are forced to buy her girl clothes and not give her Dudley's hand-me-downs though they are still shabby and Petunia often tries to modify Dudley's clothes to look more girlish as to not spend money on Harry.

Since she is a girl Dudley doesn't use her as much of a punching bag though he still tries when no adults are around and not as hard [can't leave bruises] but she gets picked on way more than before because of how she looks, she's a girl, and she's alone all the time.

Now personally the Dursleys seem like those that are old fashioned as in man is worker and woman is housewife. So I think they would have her do even more chores and not allow her outside as often. Because of these restrictions she ends up being more manipulative to get what she wants like to go outside and be away from the house.

She's also a better liar & actor since the Dursleys force her to act as the meek obedient girl when they have people over. Inside tho she is a bit tomboyish because she hates how she has to act, very sarcastic and sassy. Hates to be put down for being a girl which Dudley does a lot.

Harriet's nickname is Bambi since Lily showed it to the Marauders and since James is a Stag it stuck.

Ronnie gets attracted to Blaise Zabini, while Hermione starts liking Theodore Nott since he's one of the few Slytherins that isn't into the blood purity thing.

Relationship between Roxie & Blaise would be very passionate and explosive though also very confusing since it would also have splashes of romantic incidents. They would be very competitive Blaise would also like to push Ronnie's button just to get a reaction, she would like coming up with plans for revenge with the help of the twins most of which directed to his appearance. Both are skilled Chess players. Ronnie gets jealous when he hangs out with other girls although she fiercely denies this to herself and others since she's in denial about her feelings. Zabini becomes possessive of her though won't admit he likes her only that she is his to play around with and no else can do that but him.

Relationship between Mione and Theo is a lot quieter and less drama but it does have way more complications then Roxie's. Theo doesn't give much to blood purity but has to keep up appearances because of his father which he has issues with since he tries to control Theo not letting him make his own choices. Possible minor physical abuse because of strict upbringing. Theo doesn't trust easy, tends to put up facades in front of people to hide his real self. Doesn't allow people close to him emotionally afraid to be used or left. Mione tries to get thru Theo's issues and help him heal from his father's upbringing and mother's death plus work through his trust issues.

* * *

 _Cross Country Road Trip: USA_

 _Warnings: will include sexual themes, gambling, illegal activities, etc._

Must have Gryffindors and Slytherins plus Luna, Ginny, Fred and George (this is mandatory) anyone else from the other houses or years are extra.

Have to go to major known cities to do mundane stuff (absolutely no magic except they need to get away from magical authority) for whole summer no magical parents know where they are. Possible locations are:

Las Vegas, New Orleans, Hollywood, etc. This is all funded and was planned by Sirius who having a feeling he wasn't going to survive long did this to both help Harry and his friends have fun but also get the supposed junior death eaters a second chance to change before they make a mistake.

Possible activities they may do:

Drift racing, gambling, raves, concerts, clubs, gun fights, underground fighting, breaking out of prison, police chase, busting gang related crimes, etc. (see action movies for inspiration)

Genre must be humor, Parody, adventure, drama and such.

Added events:

Harry accidently getting into a threesome with a couple.

Ron and Hermione get together (possibly by her getting jealous and possessive and getting into a cat fight with Ginny and Luna)

Ginny and Hermione learn to be racers. Good one at that.

Ron is an incredible gambler.

Harry gets involved in underground fighting with Draco. Ron is their Manager.

George and Fred con a big time crime boss which causes him to get busted

* * *

 _Harry Potter and the Muggleborn Headcanon_

Minutes before Harry meets Hagrid a present appears for him for his birthday, it doesn't say who it's from just _'Happy Birthday Harry! Hope this will help you get a laugh and ideas to help you in the coming years! ;D'_ he looks inside the box to find a cellphone and an attachment that helps hold it to his pants or belt. Later he finds out no but him can see it (unless he lets them),and it can work around magic, and the only app besides the ones it already has is Tumblr that only shows the lists upon lists of Muggleborn/Half-blood/pureblood Headcanons. When Harry is at Hogwarts and starts to see that some of the things that he saw in his phone would benefit the school he starts trying to do them with the help of Hermione and all the other muggleborns, muggle raised Half-bloods, and pro purebloods.

* * *

 _My Big Brother is a Ghost!_

Danny Phantom crossover

After UE Clockwork was unable to save Danny's family since he was restricted by the observants. But Danny didn't want to become Dan which he knew would happen if he stayed in Amity Park where Vlad could get him. So Danny brought his most important possessions including a lot of his parent's work and escaped into the ghost zone leaving the rest to Sam's nana and Tucker's parents. After traveling into a secluded area of the GZ he lets his grief out and screams out to CW to help him to find a place he could heal and not wind up as Dan.

CW ends up opening a portal that is linked to the veil of death where Danny pops out of but before he goes in CW gives him some advice about him and someone else helping each other heal from what life threw at them. After getting out of the DOM but not before figuring out and learning about the WW he ends up traveling around in and out of London to find a new home and job since he has no place to crash. He ends in Surrey where he meets Harry [6yr] who he befriends and sticks around because Harry needs him. Later he takes Harry away from Privet drive since his uncle has started to beat him and they start traveling around England and surrounding countries learning about Harry's magic and about the magical world.

* * *

 _The Wizard Alchemist_

[EdxHarry] FMA crossover, AU!5Yr

 _Warning: has slash, yaoi, boy love_

Harry defeats Voldemort during the battle in the DOM after which he ends up running into the veil of Death to follow Sirius. But he doesn't end up dead instead he somehow goes through the Gate and meets Truth who gives him the option of either going to where his parents & Sirius are or start over in a Parallel universe. Harry after thinking for a bit decides to have a new start wanting live a normal life not burdened with a prophecy to fulfill. {Because he passed through the gate he was able to do alchemy without a transmutation circle}

He ends up near a small town close to where Resembol is finds out about the Alchemy of this world and is fascinated by it so tries to learn as much as possible about it.

Voldemort's Horcruxes were used as toll for Harry since Truth was able to pull the other pieces from the one Harry gave them since they were still connected.

At some point he joins the Military but only so he could be able to use its restricted libraries and research. He also tends to disobey orders if he can get away with it

* * *

 _Murphy likes to Screw with Me!_

[TsunaxFem!Harry] Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover

After helping Sirius escape, Harry went back to the Dursley's like normal but because of Dudley he somehow ended up getting into an accident that killed him for about 5 minutes. Which during that time canceled some spells that his parents put on 'him' to help hide him. They were supposed to have gotten rid of it after they got out of hiding but they didn't get that chance. During this time 'Harry' or Harriet ended up talking with his parents who told him all this after waking up looking like a girl version of him. They also told him about the Hocruxes and how he killed one with the diary and another when he 'died' for these 5 minutes they gave her a hint that Tom made seven of them and that they were all important items to him.

While in the hospital one of the nurses recognized him as harry, even though the spell on herself cancelled giving him a more feminine look, and asked her if she wanted to contact someone (Dursley not coming up to call him family not wanting to pay bill). She gave her Hermione's phone number to send a message about what happened and that she wanted to talk to her and Ron.

Hermione, who after telling her parents about the accident came back from France, and with the help of Fred and George smuggled out Ron to Surrey to talk with Harriet. After both got out of shock of finding that their friend was actually a girl Harriet told them of the plan to destroy the Hocruxes. Sadly for them, Dursleys had concocted a plan to abandoned Harriet after she got out of the hospital, not caring about the wizards. So they went to the furthest place they could go (Japan) and left her there in the hotel after drugging her small meal. After having to leave the hotel and realizing what they had done and with nothing but her wand and her backpack with her precious treasures she wandered the town.

Thankfully fate didn't hate her completely so when she saved a lady from being mugged she was invited to stay at Nana's house and there she met Tsuna.

Back at England:

when Harry [Harriet] doesn't get chosen as 4th champion cause of the changes she went thru Ron somehow gets chosen to lure out Harry.

Hermione convinces Ron not to tell Harriet what happened because she deserves a vacation to all this plus they know from the letters that she has found happiness over there in Japan.

Hermione gets frustrated with the fact she can't find anything on Hocruxes and how to find them when dobby tells her about the come and go room and she accidently gets both the books she wanted and the diadem and with the help of Ginny (Ron convinces her to help them) gets basilisk fang to destroy it with.

After Harriet left for Japan with the Dursleys, Ron and Hermione were talking about the Hocruxes at Grimmualds place and Kreacher over heard and told them about Regualus and the locket. They ended up placing it in a box to take with them to school since they had no way to destroy it without a basilisk's fang.

Harriet doesn't awaken her flame since magic suppresses it to where it unusable so during her time with Tsuna she learns how to fight hand to hand with Hibari and shoot guns with Reborn.

* * *

 _Queen of the Sky_

[TsunaxFem!Harry] Sky!Harry

Just a Month or so after Harriet was born while they were still hiding the Potter meet a mysterious person who says they are a true seer. They warn them that unless they contact the family Vongola and ask them to help protect their daughter she will die young and the magical & mundane world will go to ruin because of her death. They say to tell them that she is the Regina del Cielo the one they are looking for and to give them this. They then pass them a necklace its gold with a charm of a crown on fire with wings curled around it. The heart is made out of one single light sky blue jewel while the flames around crown area are a light orange made from a few gems shaped as flames. In the middle of the heart is the roman numeral 10 after being handed the piece of jewelry the seer suddenly vanishes.

After talking it over the couple decides to adhere to what the seer told them so goes looking for Vongola and with the help of Sirius find out that it's a mafia family. Feeling apprehensive but still trusting what the seer said they had Sirius's contact help send a message to Nono about Harriet. When they are able to get a meeting with Nono James sneaks away with Harriet polyjuiced as Sirius to talk with him. After which James tells Nono what the seer told him which shocks the mafia boss who then explains to James that the title is the one for the wife of the future wife of the boss of Vongola. Figuring out what the seer meant about protecting his daughter and the fact that he and his wife might not live he suggest an open betrothal contract that his daughter will be engaged to the heir and future boss. Although reluctant Nono concedes to doing this but he will inform Harriet when they will officially pick the heir and no sooner than that James agrees. James also informs the mafia boss and his Guardians about the wizarding world and what is currently happening to explain why he is doing this to his daughter.

When Voldemort attacks and tries to kill Harriet her sky flames and Lily's ritual magic deflects the killing curse back and as he soul tries to latch on to Harriet her sky flames purify the leech and makes it pass on. The rest of the years follow as canon except with a girl harry up until Sirius escapes where he reveals to Harriet (Harry) that she might be able to escape her relatives and Dumbledore's manipulations sooner than she thinks and clues her in that he will be Italy for a while and to go to the goblins who have a letter for her. Luna who Harry became friends with the year after helping her with bullies tells her she'll be waiting at the leaky cauldron for her when she leaves.

When Nono decides that he will need to name his successor and having decided it will be Tsuna he decides he will need to introduce the Boy to his soon to be bride and has his guardians to escort Harry to Japan and Namimori to stay at Tsuna's house a month before Reborn is scheduled to start teaching him.

Harry, and Luna who convinced the Guardians to take her with Harry, are taken from the Dursley's and make a pit stop at Diagon Ally to get what Sirius was talking about which was a letter from her mom and dad explaining what is happening now.

Later after landing in Japan Harry calls Hermione through the phone to explain what's happened and have her tell Ron when she can meet him since letters can be intercepted. Both of them know how Harry feels about the Headmaster especially with what happened to them at Hogwarts each year.

* * *

 _Mother of a Demigod_

Percy Jackson crossover

Harriet (Harry) Jamie Potter after defeating Voldemort just wanted to rest and get on with her life but she kept being hounded by magical Britain. So with the help of Hermione and Andromeda she changes her name to Sally Jackson and goes to live in America with Teddy where she meets Poseidon. Later she helps Percy through his journey the way she wanted someone to help her in her youth. Watch out gods her comes the Woman Who Conquered and she takes no prisoners when it concerns her son.

 _Idea inspired by mai321lunatic. Can't write this myself since I have only read the first book and none of the others. ^.^'_

* * *

 _Wizard turned Shinobi_

Naruto crossover

After defeating Voldemort being in the Wizarding World was too much for Harry cause all the media hounding him. So he goes to the Goblins for help to get away who gives him a letter addressed to him from Sirius. It tells him of a ritual known only to the blacks that send the intended to another world although they don't know what kind of world since its only one way. Harry who's fed up with how the wizarding world is gets the help of Hermione and Ron to get ready. Taking everything he thinks would be good to take with him and convinces Andi to take Teddy with him. (It also helps with keeping the deathly hallows away from those foolish enough to challenge him for them) During the trip, that sends him to the Narutoverse; it deages Harry to about 15 years old while it reverts Teddy to a newborn. He ends up somewhere in or near wave where he stumbles upon team 7 then after helping them ends up going to Konoha to settle down and starts his own clan. He then helps Naruto when he can.

Abilities are:  
Deathly Hallows= can see, talk to, and summon the dead, has mild loyalty compulsion effect on spirits.  
Stronger muscles and denser bones since home world had greater gravity.  
Average sword skill uses 2 short blades. (Contains snake poison which he is immune to)  
Minor Knowledge of Medical magic from when on the run.  
Knows basic spells wandless and wordless  
Still able to speak Parsultongue so able to command snakes unless they are strongly loyal to someone else.

* * *

 _From One Life to the Next_

[possible NarutoxFem!Harry] Naruto crossover

Harry end up dying alongside Voldemort when they are both hit by each other's spells. Because of this Harry ends up gets another chance at life but in a different world though he still maintains the title of Master of Death. But when he is reborn he gets the surprise to being born a girl not boy that he thought and is orphaned again by the Kyuubi attack since his parents get smashed by falling debris while they were trying to escape. During her stay at the orphanage she meets Naruto who is being bullied by the other orphans and ignored by the caretakers. Seeing how he's treated reminds her on how she was treated by the Dursleys so decides to befriend him and help him get stronger to achieve his dream.

Her powers from being MOD and her magic are registered as a kekkai genkai and having very adaptable chakra. Later in the academy and as genin she decides to be a medic Nin and specializes with senbon and poison.

Harry though being physically a girl still mostly thinks as a boy and so is very tomboyish [hates skirts and dresses and doesn't like make up at all]. Sadly for her she got her mother's good looks that get her a lot of attention from the boy's (even Sasuke) this leads to all the girls hating her except Hinata, who is her BF. Who she tries to set up with Naruto because of her crush but she also ends up like Naruto too so both decide to try their best to get Naruto.


	3. HTTYD Bunnies

**How to Train Your Dragon Plotbunnies**

 **#2 bunnies**

* * *

 _The Witch & The Dragon Tamer_

[HiccupxFem!Harry] Harry Potter Crossover

The basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in her blood react badly to the ritual which cause it to back fire on Voldemort and destroying his and all his soul pieces. It also causes all those with curse marks to go into fits. But the magic backlash affects Harriet who's close to the epicenter and sends her into a vortex which goes to the past. During one of his trips to meet Toothless Hiccup notices a strange light shining from a nearby small lake while going to investigate he sees the vortex hovering above the small body of water. Harriet then suddenly exits the portal which quickly closes behind her all the while she plunges into the water drowning since she can't swim. Hiccup seeing her predicament goes in to help her out and drags her to shore until she can climb out herself. It's when Hiccup questions her about whom she is that they realize neither can understand each other Harriet only knowing that he's speaking Old Norse since she took Ancient Runes.

She ends up staying in the same cove that Toothless is in since Hiccup can't bring her to the village without them being suspicious of her. Later when he is getting Toothless to fly when both are majorly hurt Harriet has to use her magic to help them. She then reveals to Hiccup she's a witch one that's form hundreds of years in the future.

During the escape from the Dragon nest Harriet falls off of Toothless and lands on a young female Skrill that was trying to escape from the Queen who had nicked her with some of her teeth. The Skrill shocks Harriet since she was spooked but she isn't affected instead the young witch tries to maneuver the dragon to the nearest island away from the nest. There when they land Harriet uses her magic again to heal the dragon during the short stay there the two bonded but Harriet has to go back to Berk to make sure Hiccup is ok. Later the Skrill turns up when the Vikings come to raid the nest saving Harriet from burned alive since she was tied to a ship's mast as prisoner. Harriet goes with Toothless when he tries to go rescue him from the Nightmare and ends up revealing she's a witch when protecting herself and Hiccup from its fire. This causes Stoick to think she's with the Dragons and is dangerous and locks her up along with Toothless and takes her with him to the Nest.

Hiccup had to use CPR on Harriet since she wasn't breathing but this caused Harriet to kiss Hiccup when she woke up not realizing what he was actually doing.

Harriet has affinity to lightning spells and is able to use them quite well even without a wand (though has less power) this has it to where she has high tolerance to electrocution.

* * *

 _The Scottish Prince and the Viking Heiress_

[Male!MeridaxFem!Hiccup] Post-HTTYD2

After Drago's attack on Berk Hiccup is instated as acting Chief, since Stoick was heavily injured when protecting Hiccup. Although it might become permanent if he never returns to his previous strength, sadly for the village even with the help of their Dragons the Island had taken too much damage from the battle. It can't sustain the village no more and they are going to be forced to move if they want to continue to survive. Hiccup first suggested asking other villages for help but Stoick rejected the idea saying that the other villages will never help them because of the dragons they will bring. Plus people are still angry about how he was the only one to survive that attack by Drago years ago. So Hiccup is given the task of looking for a place they can relocate to or be given amnesty. At some point weeks later she crosses into Dun broch territory where she camps out before going to ask for help. But she stumbles upon Maraud who is trying to fight off a bear that had attacked him and wounded him. Hiccup is able to drive off the animal with her flaming sword and Toothless who concealed himself able to make sure it was gone.


	4. Pokemon Bunnies

**Pokemon Plotbunnies**

 **#2 bunnies**

* * *

 _Aura Trainer Ash_

No pairings, Aura!Ash, CompetentRookie!Ash

During his childhood Ash went into the forest surrounding Pallet Town since he heard the distress call of a pokemon when he was playing nearby. What he found was an injured Riolu being attacked by a large group of pokemon, he tries to save the pokemon and during the attempt unlocks his aura and uses an incomplete pokemon move to drive them away. Later a pair of Lucario find them as Ash is treating the two's injuries they got from the fight. As payment for helping one of their own the Lucario offer to guide Ash as he learns how to master and harness his powers. But they make Ash to swear he won't tell anyone about them teaching him and about his powers not even his mother since they want him able to protect himself with his powers. That way when people eventually find out he'll be able to fight back and not get kidnapped or something for his powers. Rest follows canon including movies.

* * *

 _The Past comes Calling_

Kalos Arc, [minor Amourshipping], Aura Powers, Legendaries, Former Teams

The Riolu, which Ash saved from Hunter J and bonded with, went back to its kingdom and stayed there training to get stronger wanting to go with Ash on his Journey. So a year or so later he evolved from a Riolu and goes looking for him in Sinnoh. While looking he ends up meeting Dawn who he asks {he uses telepathy} where he can find Ash and she's able to get in contact with his Mom who tells her he's heading to the Kalos region this happens the day before Ash leaves. Seeing that it very far from Sinnoh and he can't get on a plane without paying so Lucario asks a nearby Lapras pod that was migrating to Kalos if they can take him there where he ends up meeting Ash's old Lapras who's the Leader now.

During the time Lucario traveling to Kalos everything in Canon of the first episodes is going the same way all the way up to Ash's fall from the tower. Lucario had landed near the town where Ash landed and used Aura sight to figure out where he went and traveled to Lumiose City where the Garchomp was still rampaging. It was at the moment that Pikachu destroyed the collar that Lucario arrived roof hopping to see Ash on the tower and when he falls uses extremespeed to run up the tower to catch him before the Blaziken does.

As Ash was falling he gets those life flashes before my eyes experiences and realizes a few truths that he hadn't known. Later when he talks with Lucario who tells him about his training and how he wanted to join him Ash asks him to teach him about Aura and how to use it.


	5. Danny Phantom Bunnies

**Danny Phantom Plotbunnies**

 **#5 bunnies**

* * *

 _ROYAL HERITAGE_

Prince!Danny, post-PP

Happens after Phantom Planet during summer vacation the only ones to know his secret are his family and those that were at the pole who he swore to secrecy. This has no pairings so no DxS. The Fenton's find out Maddie's brother or uncle (either is fine), who is the king of (whatever country you guys think of) is dying and he has no heirs for the throne. They find out that Danny and Jazz are the only heirs to the throne since only those of Royal blood can rule (Jack can't become King also Maddie can't take the throne either (don't know why but she can't)) Jazz who is crown princess doesn't want to rule because she wants to be a psychiatrist so decides he will do it. Sam, Tucker and his family follow him to the country to help him adjust. Sadly for this halfa his coronation won't go very smoothly there are those who oppose to him being king and someone in the shadows wants that crown bad enough he killed Danny's predecessor for it.

Possible Additions

Curse on family line that causes those on the throne to die young and have difficulty bearing children to keep the family going or miscarriage frequently.

Those on the throne are plagued by an Evil entity that was summoned by a rival kingdom long ago which has caused frequent problems to the country in its history. It has driven Kings and Queens to madness with its whispers & manipulations and bad luck. Has caused them to kill themselves or become tyrants. Has caused rebellions or mass hysteria that led to numerous witch hunts.

* * *

 _The Hybrid_

Bleach crossover, Vizord!Danny replaces PP

In Danny's inner world there are three manifestations His Zanpakutō, his inner Hollow, and his Ghost all of which share his soul. His Shinigami/hollow powers developed when he tried to fight off a hollow from attacking some random citizens them thinking it's an invisible ghost. Later that night after he was able to live from the attack he meets his zanpakutō, hollow, and ghost. The last two were fighting since Phantom's obsession (protect) clashed with Hollow!Danny (Instinct aka battle lust) so Danny has to find way for both to cooperate. The only way for that to happen though is for Danny to fight his hollow so that he can use his powers the way he wants.

His sword teaches him all he needs to know about soul reapers since there isn't a soul reaper in Amity Park its considered a no man's land because of all the ghost. While his hollow teaches him about hollows so that he can fight them better so they won't kill or eat anybody. During this they discover that Danny can manifest all his inner spirits but only phantom can be seen since he isn't made of reishi, though he can still use any of his powers when they are out if only at limited capacity.

During the time Danny is training his new powers Sam and Tucker are developing their own powers with Sam being like Orihime and using something precious to her that turns into a weapon (plant based) while Tucker though he doesn't know it is decent from a Quincy and is able to gather reishi as a weapon so he develops his own medium to use besides a cross (Tech based influenced by games)

Danny's zanpakutō is a Kidō based though Danny himself is fairly decent with Zanjutsu and great at Hakuda and Hohō since it's almost the same as his ghost form. The use of ecto energy attacks has helped Danny be able to instinctively use his reishi for Kidō attacks though most are reishi versions of his ghost attacks because he's self-taught at first.

This all happens after main DP plot but there is no PP and Vlad isn't as crazy and after Danny as much and doesn't want to murder Jack as much he still likes Maddie though. The plot goes for over 1 ½ years with Danny being fifteen when he becomes a Vizord. Vlad has also been researching Hollows and Shinigami alongside Ghosts since he finds it odd how only him a very few others can see them but not regular people. Develops tech that uses reishi as well as ectoplasm during his experiments with hollows and shinigami.

Hollow side is nicknamed Jaakuna [malevolent]cause he's always a jerk/jackass

His sword is called Saisho no kōsetsu [first snowfall] he's very calm and easygoing

* * *

 _Meitantei Danny_

DetectiveConan/MagicKaito crossover, Medium!Danny, DannyDani family

Danny's life is turned upside down when an accident occurs in his home that causes the death of his family and friends. Danny on the other hand only survived because of his ghost powers which activated subconsciously saving him from fatal wounds. The police investigate the incident only to put it down as an accident but Danny has a feeling that wasn't it. Looking back through the houses surveillance system he finds a blurry image of Gin and Vodka sabotaging the house to cause the explosion. Danny is driven to get these two in jail for murdering his family & friends but the more he investigates the more he sees this is bigger problem than one simple murder. With the help of Vlad and Dani, Danny sets out to japan to take this organization down be it as Phantom or Fenton

More Additions

When Danny arrived he learned that the ghosts in Japan, or anywhere else are very different from the ones in Amity Park. Amity is a hotspot for ecto-energy and a weak spot between Earth & GZ so ghosts there can easily manifest because of all the ectoplasm in the environment. The same could be said of Aokigahara though because of all the negative fueled deaths the energy has changed from neutral to negative (despair, hate, sadness, regret, agony, etc.) This can affect the ghosts and how they appear.

Danny ends up meeting both Conan and KID during his quest to bring down the Black Org though he meets Conan as Fenton and KID as Phantom during one of his heists. Danny can also sense something is wrong with Conan since he feels older then he looks and acts it too.

Danny uses his halfa status which gives him the strange ability to see the spirits of the dead that tend to linger after they die or killed to solve murders that have happened nearby or in the area. After doing this a few times the spirits learn about him and ask him for help to complete their unfinished business or apprehend their murderers. This leads to him bumping into Conan a lot.

* * *

 _Hunter Danny & Dani_

Supernatural crossovers, Fentons as Hunters, Phantom!Siblings

3 years after the ghost portal accident Danny, Sam, & his family go on a camping trip in one of the national parks unfortunately they run into a wendigo. Maddie, Jack & Sam end up get captured by it and killed even though they put up a good fight.

Distraught by what happened Danny chases after the monster on his own as a human forgetting about his ghost powers in his emotional state (which is probably a good thing) when he encounters a Hunter trying to kill it who he helps happily. After that the Danny questions the Hunter on what he does and his knowledge and asks him if he could teach him. (Can be a made up hunter or from the show just not Sam & Dean)

Later in Amity Park Jazz (wasn't with the others so she survived), Tucker (couldn't go), Valerie (knows about his secret helps him when he is out of town), Dani (Didn't want to go, stayed with Valerie to help out), and even Vlad tried to help Danny get over his grief and depression over not being able to save them.

He decides to seek out the Hunter so that he can be one since he can't take living in Amity after his parents & Sam's death. Since Jazz still has college & an internship to complete she can't take care of him so Danny convinces her to let him go. Danny promises Tucker & Valerie to keep them updated and to call when he needs help.

Danny is then forced by Dani to take her with him since she believes he will need back up and someone who can fix him when he needs it (Plus she guilt trips him that she can't keep mooching off of Valerie and he was the one to adopt her as a daughter) 'plus I also have ghost powers so whether you want to or not I'm going!'.

Surprisingly Vlad also helps by saying he will finance his new career and give him help by locating books or weapons he needs both legal & illegal ones, though he has a condition that both Danny and Dani continue/start their education. He knows this is a form of repentance & revenge for Danny because he blames himself for not being there to save them.

So for 3 months Danny & Dani drive around learning all about being hunters from the people the first hunter suggested to Danny. In the 3rd month they learn about Bobby and seek him out to learn more. Later after spending time with him Bobby learns about their secret which he is fine with. When they chance upon Sam & Dean on a hunt and end up helping them.

Other details

Danny & Dean tend to butthead a little but bond over old cars & there protective instinct for their charges.  
Danny is very polite with Castiel who is a bit Skittish around him & Dani because they are halfas.  
Sam & Danny hit it well off and Dani sees him as a good uncle figure also Dean. (later on)  
Danny & Dani become entangled more with Sam & Dean when Demons start to attack them.  
Later they learn that Danny will become the ghost king and Dani is the princess.  
Danny & Dani both take online classes to keep up with their education Laptops provided by Vlad.  
Dani & Vlad have come to a truce because for Danny since he needs their help to keep his mental, emotional, & physical health well. As time passes both younger halfas view Vlad as an uncle figure.  
Tucker & Jazz end up providing tech & research support as well as back up with Valerie. And join them on hunts when they need help or when they are close by.

* * *

 _Cambion Danny_

Supernatural crossover, Angel!Danny,

2 years after the beginning of DP (no Phantom Planet) Danny starts going through some weird changes he is gaining more power in his ghost and human form. Later he starts hearing whispers and starts noticing things others aren't.

He ends up freaking out and goes to Clockwork for help to figure out what's wrong with him. CW tells him that down his family line one of his ancestors was an angel. His angelic powers/abilities which has been dormant his whole life and would have stayed that way if not for the Ghost Portal accident which jump started them to develop but it took a while to emerge because it was combining with his ghost powers.

CW then told Danny that he had to be sent to someone who could teach him to control his new powers and form. He gives him a medallion that would teleport him to his teacher (Castiel) after he gets his stuff packed.

Danny goes back home to get his stuff while telling his friends and sister to come up for an excuse for why he will be gone for the summer. (They say he is going to camp or something)

Later Danny pops up when Castiel is with Sam & Dean. After the very hostile greeting he explains why he is here and what he is partially. Ends up helping them on jobs and learning about all the supernatural beings there are.

Other details  
Danny is also crucial for the apocalypse like Sam & Dean (optional)  
Ends up being good friends with Dean & Gabriel  
Develops an aversion to almost all angels ( exemptions being Castiel, Gabriel, Anna & other nice ones)


	6. Detectice Conan Bunnies

**DetectiveConan/MagicKaito Plotbunnies**

 **#2 bunnies**

* * *

 _Kaitou KID to Kid Kaitou_

Shrunken!KID, [Kaishin]

 _Warning: Yaoi, Slash, BoyLove_

Most recent canon compliant mostly

Conan and KID run into trouble during a heist since agents of the Black org were running a mission in the same location as the heist. During which Kaito ends up on the wrong side of Gin who decides Snake{wine} was taking too long of disposing of the thief. During which Conan had been hiding since KID pushed him into a hiding spot and watched as Gin force feed him the poison having shot him in the leg wanting him to have a slow painful death.

After they left Conan stays with KID and moves him to a better hiding place to recover when the police discovers a few murder/suicide victims plus with some witnessing/hearing the supposed KID getting shot they search for him. Later he finally gets Ai and Agasa to help him with a shrunk Kaito and take him to his house to sort this all out and to help explain what happened to him.

~Follows with the two teaming up to lure out the org with help from FBI police and friends. They cause commotion by make two kid thieves.

* * *

 _Shounen Tantei on the Run_

Shounen Tantei-centric

3 years after Shinichi turned to Conan he has finally accepted that he might not ever go back to his original body and has gotten use to his 'new' life. [Reason being that the poison has been absorbed so well into his body that if he tries to change back permanently that he risks the possibility of getting a heart attack during the transformation which would kill him.] After recently getting in the way of another operation of the Black Org with the help of the FBI although the Shounen Tantei and KID helped too. Because of this the Org finally take notice of Conan who they find has been the one hindering their operations so they decide to get rid of him.

But before they do during a recent KID heist, that the Shounen Tantei accompanies Conan to, another branch of the Org have set up an ambush for KID to finally get rid of him. Sadly Conan and the kids interrupt them after they give KID the Apotoxin which turns him into a 10 yr. old but are able to escape when the taskforce get there, which distracts snake long enough for the kids to hide KID before he could be found.

Unfortunately snake was able to find out who the kids were that helped KID and seeing Conan with them as well told the higher up that put out hits for all of them and to capture Ai who they finally realized was Sherry. After a failed kidnapping and murder attempt on the kids Conan realizes what happened and asks help from his parents as well as Kaito's mom and butler and the FBI. They convince Ran and the children's parents they are going on an abroad study trip for gifted students. Later while they are traveling to America to lay low the Org try to kill them again but they end up escaping now they're stranded in Europe with no sure way to contact someone to help them. They go on a country wide race as they try to get rid of and escape the black org's clutches.


	7. SI OC Bunnies

**SI!OC PlotBunnies**

 **#4 bunnies**

 **Will be prone to changes and revisions. Might add more later when they have been fleshed out more. :**

* * *

 _A Soul Reborn_

Bleach, [IchigoxOC], Vizord!OC,

Is a cousin to Chad and was born in Houston but moved to Mexico for a bit because of her grandfather needing help and her mom {sister to his father} having to care for Chad as a request from her father. [Mom was an illegal so she had to stay]. They later move to Japan as a request from Chad since he wants to go back to where he was born. {Was able to move there legally so mom works at a restaurant for Mexican food}

She is a single child since she was conceived during a drunken one night stand between two good friends though her father didn't know about her when he left. He was convinced to go to a Baile(Dance) for a night on the town. Mother is able to see ghosts & hollows but has no special abilities she meet the Shinigami that was patrolling Houston when he saved her from a hollow. She later befriended him and he told her all about what he was and the other worlds. [Was an unseated member of the 5th]

This meeting and what happened was all manipulated by Aizen as an experiment to compare to Ichigo to see what is different between a normal spirit seeing human & a Quincy.

During her years in Mexico she helped quell Chad's fighting urges by fighting him when he wanted even if it hurt her. Later she told Chad she would support his vow and that she would make it sure he would be able to keep it [she ended up fighting everyone that tried to fight Chad or provoked her]. She made her own vow to her mom to say she would never throw the first hit or start a fight but she would end it when needed.

Chad knows about his cousin's [sister] crush on his best friend and tries to help her by always inviting her along with him when he hangs out with Ichigo. He also tends to invite Ichigo to his house to eat. She has the same Mom but there are differences as in she has only one sibling different parents and her father isn't the same person it was before.

Even when they moved to Japan and Chad made his vow Xio was able to get Chad to help her keep up her fighting skills by being her trainer(sort of). Because Chad is living with two spiritually strong people he develops his sight & power fast then in canon so he & Xio both know Ichigo can see spirits and he knows they can too.

Decide to move after funeral but takes a year to arrange everything so they are 12 when they get there.2yrs= Abuelo dies, 1yr=to arrange,1yr=no ichi

Xiomara means ready for battle

Zanpakutō= La Catrina (Duel type) 2 Machetes black & White

PLOTLINE

Xiomara [Xio to her mom & family friends] was reborn in Houston on her original birthday. At first she was confused and annoyed at the fact that she was reincarnated in the same life she just left. It wasn't until later when she went around to places with her mom that she noticed something very different from before. She noticed people at first fuzzy outlines until they got clear with chains coming from their chests which she tried to explain away not wanting to admit that maybe just maybe she was in an anime. She was able to live her new life quite peacefully besides the fact she helped the ghosts that she could (with the help of her mom since she could see them too). It wasn't until her Abuelo called for her mom that she ended up moving to Mexico to live with him and a cousin she didn't even know she had.

When she finally meets her Abuelo and cousin she realized that she was related to Chad! But she found out that Chad still wasn't like the one in the show he was the punk before he learned the lesson Abuelo taught him. She wanted to help him but had no idea how to so she just stuck by him it wasn't until he tried to pick a fight with her did she have an idea what she could do. She told him if he wanted to fight all he had to do was ask her and she would gladly give him one. This helped lessen the fights he fought with others even though he still beat up those that annoyed him. Fortunately for her, Abuelo was still able to teach Chad his lesson about protecting those precious to him instead of fighting just for himself.

Later when Abuelo died Chad wanted to go back to Japan since it was where he was born and with Xio's help they were able to convince Xio's mom to move there. Though it took quite a while to arrange it they were finally able to move there. Compared to canon Xio was the one who meet Ichigo first since she had beat up a bunch of punks that jumped her when she left to go to the store. Ichigo had seen it and helped her out when one of them got the drop on her from behind. This was before she went to the middle school he was in so when they saw each other later they became friendly acquaintances. When Ichigo witness the fight with Chad against those gangsters he learned Xio was his cousin since she appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to beat the crap out of them Ichigo again helping her.

This makes the three of them inseparable as both Ichi and Xio promise to keep Chad & each other's backs while Chad makes sure to help and protect both. Later on Ichigo introduces Tatsuki and Orihime to Xio and they hit it off well with Tatsuki sparring with Xio and Orihime learning to draw from her and make hats & hairbands.

* * *

 _Truth's Pawn_

FMA: Brotherhood, [EdxOC], 1/4Ishvalan!OC

Alisha Amari [protected by god, eternal]

Looks Ishvalan except hair is a dark grey/silver not white and her eyes are a darker red

She died but was reborn on the other side of the gate somehow she was able to keep her memories [Truth found her very intriguing so much so that he had her reborn just to see what she would do] She is ¼ Ishvalan from her mother. Parents died because of the war killed by soldiers but she escaped only to be heavily wounded by them. She escaped and ran into the Rockbells who told her to head to Resembol to Pinako who would help her.

She was able to reach the outskirts of the small town before she collapsed from exhaustion and hunger from traveling so far. Though before she collapsed someone found her and she was able to tell them she was looking for Pinako. The old lady then took her in and help heal as best she could sadly they could save her arm since it got so badly infected plus the wound cut in her nerve for her arm so they had to amputate it. This is all before Trisha Elric died so after the girl recovered enough to move around Pinako asked Trisha to look after her since she couldn't because of the epidemic.

During her stay at the Elrics Alisha convinces both Pinako and Trisha that she wants to have automail and is willing to work up the money for it by doing jobs for them and the towns folk. During the time she is getting her auto mail Ed and Al become good friends with her and teach her the alchemy they learned.

[She was using her rehab and learning to overcome her feelings of loss & grief for her parents and the Rockbells]

After Trisha dies Alisha is the one that does all the cleaning and cooking for the three since their mother asked her to look after the boys. Later on she joins the two when they go to train in Alchemy with Izumi since she wants to keep learning it as well.

* * *

 _Risen from the Flames_

Katekyo Hitman Reborn, [TsunaxOC], Sky!OC,

Japanese mother & Ame-Mex Dad  
Dad is in the military stationed in Japan where he met her mom. So she is both a U.S & japan citizen.  
Knows three languages; Japanese from mom, and Spanish and English from dad.  
Some point after meeting the Sawadas her parents get into an accident and die  
the moment she is able to hold a pen decently she records all she knows about the show. Writing it in English and fandom code [18, 27, R, D, etc]

-At some point she ends up convincing Tsuna and Nana to take self-defense classes. Tsuna to help his bullying problem and Nana incase anything happened to her. This causes OC and Nana to bond and helps keep Nana from feeling disappointed about Tsuna since OC talks to her about it.

-tends to beat the crap out of bullies since Tsuna is too soft to do it. [especially likes to kick them in the nuts when possible]

-running gag is she pairs Hayato & Takashi and Kyoya with Tsuna (though he hates it)

-doesn't believe in love at first sight thinks it should be based on a solid bond of friendship, since she wants to have a marriage/relationship like her grandparents that lasts decades, not a few years.

-has some very strong beliefs which are:

is feminist to her men and women are equal and that both should value themselves and not be constricted to society's views on gender roles and can do what they wish and not care what others say.

thinks the world in shades of gray, that you can't be completely good or evil but only heavily leaning to one side. It is human nature to be selfish and selfless when needed.

-At first only uses old fashion fighting with fists and weapons later will unlock flames because of a traumatic situation.

-becomes good friends with Hana and Kyoko and also Haru who she fangirls with over 8056 & 1827

-Is obsessed with manga & anime and talks with Tsuna about them. Both of them always force the other to read/watch their current favorite so they can gush about it to the other. Save up their allowances to go to cons and very rarely they sometimes cosplay.

GUARDIANS Hana (Storm), Haru (Lightning), Kyoko (Sun), Nana (Rain), Chrome (Mist),

* * *

 _A Dragon's Realm_

HTTYD, [HiccupxOC] DragonRider!OC

Zara drowns during a shipwreck in the Bermuda triangle during a cruise she was on with her family.  
Paraniod on ship so always carried small emergency bag with survival essentials [matches, lighter, army knives, compass, rations/granola bars/, canteens, first-aid kit, sewing kit]  
During rush to life boats she grabs her waterproof bag(newly bought) stuffs her essentials bag, blanket, clothes, notebooks, water bottles, her phone & extras.

Ends up washed on an Island near Berk but away from the Dragons nest year before HTTYD1.  
uses phone that is still connected to learn how to hunt and survive  
Able to tame some terrors to help with hunting

Some point before meeting Hiccup she stumbles across a juvenile female Skrill that has been hurt. [She is more purple than black]. Zara helps heal and get her back in the air. This ends up having the Skrill trust her and become her partner. Which is great since she hasn't been having luck with other dragons she tried to befriend plus she was picky on which should be her partner.  
Since she is so young Thyra's electric blasts are lower in voltage. She's also special in that she doesn't need a storm to charge her to use her blasts. She can generate her own electricity though they are less powerful if she had charged from a storm.

Zara ends up meeting Hiccup when he's in the forest testing his inventions while she came to explore the island and get more game. At first they are wary of each other since they can't understand each other cause of language barrier.  
Becomes friends after saving Hiccup from a Bear. This causes Hiccup to teach Zara Norse and her English.  
He doesn't meet her Skrill since Zara doesn't want to scare him away, not until he has toothless.

During their meetings with each other they talk about numerous things. His ideas, their families, Berk, their philosophies, etc. Hiccup also brings a few Viking games to play and she teaches him some of her games.  
She tries to get him to accept himself for who he is and not what he can be.

Extra Info

Zara at first isn't comfortable riding on Thyra's back since she is a bit afraid of heights. That and she doesn't have a proper saddle to hold on to.

Thyra is at first very distrusting to Zara since she had been recently injured plus she had a few bad run in with dragon hunters. So takes a while to bond between the two.

When Zara joins the village she has Hiccup help her design her house as she tries to save up to have one built while she stays with Hiccup.

Accidently shows Fishlegs the secret of the Gronckles and gets him to make her some glass to place as windows in her house.

Convinces Hiccup and Gobber to make the necessary items for a modernish bathroom for her home, a tub and toilet with Drainage.

Some point during the first movie she tells Hiccup she's form a different world and that she knows a future of his that can happen. Later tells Stoick and Gobber after the Red Death battle using her phone as proof.

The village is wary of her first though not much cause of her help with the red death but they soon get use to her and Thyra.

Zara is somehow able to use Thyra as a way to charge her phone & her extra battery. It's also still connected to the internet somehow.

Thyra and Toothless at first don't get along but later are able to settle their difference for their riders.

Zara is more forward than Hiccup but is still respectful when needed or necessary.

Zara is very affectionate to Thyra which causes her to be more playful and goofy though only with those she liked and trusts.

Zara is co-leader with Hiccup for the Dragon Riders though Astrid is still considered the right hand woman.

Zara is not afraid to stand up & talk/argue with Stoick when necessary unlike Hiccup. She is very straight forward with him no being subtle. Which he both appreciates and is annoyed by.

Stoick likes Zara for being so gutsy so sometimes teases Hiccup on if he'll chose Zara or Astrid as his girlfriend. Making his preference known to Hiccup.


End file.
